The Beauty lies within the Soul
by Norma Louise
Summary: My take on what happened "Beneath a moonless sky", only this time the moon is out, and Christine wakes up before Erik gets a chance to leave her...


**Authors note: my take on the events "Beneath a Moonless Sky". I changed the locations slightly. In this story Erik/the Phantom is still in Paris, and Christine and Raoul lives in England. I also changed the ending a bit. My inspiration is Anna O'Byrne as Christine and Ben Lewis as the Phantom. Oh, and by the way, if you are a Raoul fan, then this is NOT a fanfiction for you, 'cause I am about to make Christine badmouth him!**

The beauty lies within the soul.

The blonde woman hurriedly walked through the tunnel with a candle raised high over her head to cast some light over the dark tunnel. She tripped over hidden stones and was startled by a rat's screech, but she didn't mind all of that, the important thing was that she had found him and was on her way to him. The tunnel was very cold and she shivered as she ran through the darkness in her long white dress. Only a thin cloak covering her shivering body.

She stopped for a brief moment and listened carefully. For a second she thought she heard something or someone behind her, but her mind played tricks with her, and the tunnel was quite empty, beside a rat or two.

She stumbled over a sharp rock and almost fell to the ground. She leaned to the stone wall and tried to regain balance. If the candle burned out she would be lost, with absolutely no chance of finding him. Or finding her way back. She carefully continued her journey through the dark tunnel, and suddenly found herself in some sort of cave. There was absolutely no sound beside the faint sound of a piano playing. She smiled to herself. She had found him.

She looked around. There were no light beside her candle, and she carefully raised it higher to get a clearer look at the cave. There were absolutely no sign that anybody lived there. The cave was completely empty except a couple of blankets and animal skins in the corner. And the penetrating smell of roses of course. The entire cave was full of red roses. On the floor, magically put on the walls, and, even from the ceiling red roses hung everywhere. She couldn't help but inhaling the amazing smell, and she closed her eyes for a brief moment, cherishing the smell, when she heard footsteps.

,,Who are you, and how did you find me?" A low voice snarled from the darkness.

,,I admit it wasn't an easy task to find you, but in the end I succeeded." She answered, as a man appeared from the shadows. Tall, dressed in a black suit and a white mask covering one half of his face. She raised the candle to see him better, and he shielded his face from the light.

,,People are not welcome here. Who are you?" He snarled again, sounding more aggressive this time.

The woman raised her hand and ripped the blonde wig off her head, letting her chestnut curls spring free and flow down to her waist.

The mask wearing man gasped and couldn't stop looking at her. He could hardly believe she was here. His angel.

,,Christine?" He asked, full of disbelieve.

,,Hello, Erik." Said Christine and gave him a small nervous smile.

,,You… You shouldn't be here."

,,I am exactly where I should be."

,,How did you find me?"

,,It matters not how I found you," said Christine, and concealed how much money she had spent on her search. Thousands of pounds and franks had changed hands just to provide her with a _name_ on someone who maybe knew something about Erik's whereabouts. ,,The only thing that matters is that I am here now," she continued.

She stretched her hands out towards him, and Erik almost ran towards her, grabbed her hands almost desperately. He needed to feel her skin, the touch of her hand. Needed to make sure she wasn't just a dream, because oh yes, he had dreamed of her. Every single day since she left his cave with her childhood sweetheart, she had come to him in his dreams. She had been everywhere, in his music, in the smell of the roses, in his sleep, and even in the darkness he hated so much.

He held her hand up to his heart, and he felt like it was beating in a faster rhythm, pumping his blood around in his body with greater enthusiasm than before.

Christine took her cloak off and relieved her simple, white gown, and Erik thought she was more beautiful than ever. She looked exactly as he remembered her, her chestnut hair, her brown eyes, and that beautiful face that forever would haunt his dreams no matter what happened.

,,Christine. You are so beautiful. But why are you here? Why would you seek out the monster that terrorized your life, who murdered and frightened you so gruesome?"

,,You are not a monster. And I do not fear you."

,,Why would you seek after me?"

,,I needed to see you. I have searched after you for such a long time."

,,Why? Are you not happy with the _Vicomte_?" Erik asked with a slightly sarcastic tone that made Christine's heart drop a little.

,,How can I be happy with a man who do not love me? Who treats me like a treasure, a possession?"

,,He doesn't… Love you?" said Erik disbelieving. ,,How can he _not_?"

,,He loves the thought of _owning_ me. That's all I am to him. A possession."

Erik's eyes glowed with anger. ,,But he came to rescue you from my lair."

,,He did. But I don't think it was the thought of losing _me_ who drove him to do it. I merely think it was the thought of failing a task."

Erik let go of Christine's hand and proceeded to wander back and forward in the cave. ,,That is _impossible_! Impossible! He must love you! He is _supposed_ to love you! How can he not? I cannot let this stand, I _will_ not let this stand! I will find that man and I will _make_ him love you. I will…." He fell to his knees burying his face in his hands.

,,Erik!" Christine kneeled down and gently turned his face up to meet her eyes. ,,Erik look at me."

Erik stood up and helped Christine up. He cupped her face and met her gaze so intensely as if he tried to drown himself in her eyes. A pleasant way to die, he thought to himself, and then he leaned in and allowed his lips to meet hers. And to his surprise Christine didn't flinch at the contact or pulled away, she came on the contrary closer, and gently rested her hands on his chest. Erik stroked her long dark hair, and was overwhelmed by the sensation. She was so close to him. And no matter how many times he had dreamed of this exact moment, his imagination hadn't done reality justice at all. This was better than any dream he had ever had.

Suddenly Christine pulled back from him, and he dreaded that she would disappear from him like she did in his dreams. But Christine looked him directly in the eyes and raised her hand. Without a word she started to unbutton her dress. Erik couldn't bulge from the spot, even if he wanted to. Christine lifted the dress from her shoulder, letting it pool by her feet. She stepped out of it and bared herself completely for Erik.

A voice in Erik's head shouted that this was wrong, that he was unworthy, but he couldn't remove his gaze from the mere sight of beauty that was Christine Daaé. She was mesmerizing. An angel fallen down from heaven directly to his earthly hell. Nothing, not even music would ever be more beautiful than her. He finally removed his gaze from her, but that only made her come closer.

,,Be with me." She said and blew out the candle and dropped it on the floor.

Erik didn't say anything. He simply wrapped his arms around her and kissed her once more.

They tumbled down on the animal skins, and she pulled and unbuttoned to remove Erik's clothes, and soon after it lay beside Christine's dress. Christine lifted her hand to remove Erik's mask, but he caught her hand and said:

,,No. don't do that."

,,Why not?"

,,I can't let _this_ ruin our moment of beauty."

,,I don't care how you look like. You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed off. Do you hear me, _nothing_."

Erik looked down at the amazing woman and he nodded, gave her silently permission, and she removed his mask, and gently caressed his disfigured face.

,,You are so beautiful," she said, and for once in his life Erik believed it.

He bowed his head and kissed her. Her lips, her hair, her cheek, her shoulder, her chest, her stomach.

None of them said much as the séance continued. A few gasps escaped them both occasionally, but besides that there were completely silence in the black night. Suddenly a dark cloud disappeared, bathing the cave in moonlight. Christine sighed, and Erik looked questioningly at her.

,,The moonlight makes this even more special," she explained.

,,Indeed it does. Moonlight uncovers… Everything," he said and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

As Christine opened herself for him, Erik felt there was music everywhere. Like his mere _soul_ were over flown with music. Her skin hummed out to him, and he worshipped every inch of her body. Her skin felt like silk under his fingers, and for a moment he was no longer the monstrous, deformed creature from the darkness. He felt alive. More alive than ever.

Christine arched her body to meet his, running her fingers over his chest, claiming his mouth in an almost demanding kiss.

,,Erik…. Please," she pleaded.

,,What are you begging for, my angel?" he whispered.

,,You. Only you." She said and wrapped her legs around him.

Erik grabbed her by the shoulders, using all his strength to be gentle with her, pulled her closer, thrusting deep inside her. His head was positively _spinning_. There was nobody else in this world that really mattered. Only her. They were the only two people in the world.

Christine clawed at his back, digging her nails into his soft flesh. Her entire body shuddered with pleasure, and she moaned his name again and again until he covered her completely, and he cried out with her as their souls met and they were one.

Erik's eyelids fluttered open. For a moment he didn't understand why he was lying here, wrapped in animal skins. And then he heard Christine's deep and steady breath, and remembered exactly what had occurred. A million emotions ran through his mind. Confusion. Joy. Satisfaction. Hope. Shock. And then finally, horror and regret

He stumbled away from the sleeping Christine and quickly popped his clothes back on. This was wrong. Completely wrong. He had no right to it. He had no right to _her_. She belonged to another man. A man who could give her anything. How dared he think he could be _anything_ for her? She was so beautiful, so kind and so innocent. And he was a monster. With a black and battered soul and a disfigured face. He cursed himself for being a fool, and slowly put his mask back on. Then he headed for the secret exit in the cave, and were just about to disappear back in to the darkness when her voice suddenly echoed behind him:

,,What are you doing?"

He slowly turned around, she was standing behind him, wrapped in the animal skins, he avoided meeting her eyes.

,,Were you just going to leave me behind?"

,,Yes." He said, numbness in his voice.

,,I beg your pardon?!"

,,This is wrong, Christine. Very wrong. And I am deeply sorry."

,,How can you _say_ that? After what we just shared?" She sounded furious.

,,It was a mistake. I shouldn't have done what I did. You are so kind and beautiful, and I am a mons…"

,,A man," Christine interrupted. ,,A human of flesh and blood with a beating heart, and a complex but beautiful soul.

,,I am unworthy, Christine. How can a man like me be with a woman like you? It isn't fair to you."

,,I'll tell you what's not fair!" she said, her voice echoed between the walls, and her eyes flashing with anger. ,,It isn't fair that you were going to leave me! I would have been devastated to wake up and find you gone! Do you hear me? Devastated!"

,,I can give you nothing. Only darkness and isolation."

,,And love," she insisted.

,,Christine…"

,,Don't you deny that! Unless you can look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me."

He looked her deeply in the eyes, but not a word came over him. It was impossible. No matter what he would never be able to tell Christine Daaé that he didn't love her.

Christine smiled and took his hand. ,,Erik," she said softly. ,,I _choose_ to come here. I am not here out of guilt, I am here because I _want_ too."

,,I have nothing to give you. I am a poor man. Your husband can give you anything." Erik said and shrugged her hand off. His heart ached, but he knew he had to let her go. He couldn't expect her to give up everything for him. It just wasn't right. ,,I must leave," he said and steered towards the exit. ,,And you should go too."

He had turned his back on her and was about to leave when he suddenly heard something he hadn't heard in years, he heard her sing:

 _,,Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime._

 _Lead me, save me from my solitude,_

 _Say you'll want me with you here beside you,_

 _Anywhere you go let me go to! Erik, that's all I ask of you!"_

He slowly backed away from the exit and looked at her. She just stood there. Wrapped in animal skins, with tears in her eyes.

He almost ran towards her, grabbed her shoulder and pulled her in, in a tight embrace. ,,Oh, Christine. My Christine. How can I ever leave you? Please forgive me, my angel."

,,I forgive you, and I understand. But you needn't worry. I am here. And I am never going to leave you. Ever."

,,Christine, I love you."

,,I love you too, Erik. So much. We have been apart for too long, but never again."

Erik's mind was in turmoil. A moment ago he was about to leave her and make his life's biggest mistake, and now they were suddenly declaring their love for one another. Failing to get a hold of himself he said:

,,Sing for me, my angel of music."

And Christine smiled and began to sing:

" _Love never dies_

 _Love never falters_

 _Once it has spoken_

 _Love is yours_

 _And soon as you submit_

 _Surrender flesh and bone_

 _That love takes on a life_

 _Much bigger than your own_

 _It uses you at whim_

 _And drives you to despair_

 _And forces you to feel_

 _More joy than you can bear."_

Erik gave his love an agreeing kiss and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest. For a while they just stood like that and came to terms of their decisions, until Christine said:

,,My love, I have an idea to share with you."

,,What is your idea?"

,,I didn't come here empty-handed."

,,No?"

,,You see, I brought some money. Exactly enough money"

,,Whatever for, my dear?"

,,For our escape."

,,Our… escape? I am afraid I don't follow, Christine."

,,We can run away. We can escape together."

,,We can't do that, my angel. The _Vicomte_ will search after you."

,,No, he will not. He is away on buisness for a month, and by the time of his return, you and I will be long gone and the trail will be cold."

Christine's plan slowly began to dawn on him. He admitted the thought was tempting, but there were certain…. Weaknesses in her plan.

,,It is an intriguing idea, Christine. But where ever should we go?"

,,Listen to me," said Christine. ,,I have it all planned. I have enough money with me for us to escape out of the country and start over. We can travel back to my home country. Raoul will never suspect it. I have not mentioned my home country at all."

,,we would have to hide for a while, to make sure nobody suspects anything. It will be rough. Are you sure that it is what you want?"

,,It is, Erik. It truly is. I see no reason to why we can't settle down in Sweden as Erik and "Christina" Destler."

,,Oh, Christine! That is a brilliant decision!" said Erik and scooped the chestnut haired woman up in his arms and spun her around.

,,Erik!" Christine protested and giggled as Erik tickled her lightly on the cheek.

Christine kissed him tenderly on the forehead as he let her slid down on the ground again.

,,Let's leave immediately." He said.

,,What? Now?!"

,,Yes. I have waited far too long. We both have. I want to start my new life with you and I can't bear the thought of waiting another day."

,,I understand." Said Christine. ,,Let me get dressed and then we will be on our way."

It only took a brief moment to put her dress and cape back on. She then popped the blonde wig back on and immediately became unrecognizable.

,,Are you prepared?" asked Erik.

,,As prepared as I'll ever be," said Christine with a content smile.

,,Good." Said Erik and took her hand and let her towards the secret exit. ,,This way, my angel. Otherwise we will end up in the middle of Paris."

,,I see," said Christine. ,,That would be a terrible shame when we have just found each other again."

Erik gave her beautiful lips a tender kiss, and then the former Phantom of the Opera left the dark lair with his Angel of Music beside him.

 _One month later, the Vicomte De Chagny returned to his home in England to find his wife missing. The police were involved and all of_ _England were scoured, but there was absolutely no trace what so ever of Christine De Chagny. She was completely gone. Soon the track grew cold, and Christine De Chagny was declared dead._

 _A little while later, 8 months after, it was written in a Swedish newspaper that local sopran singer "Christina" Destler have given birth to a beautiful baby boy with the Gustave. And Gustave's parents couldn't have been happier…._

 _The End._

 **Authors note: jeez, man, this "oneshot" turned out to be much longer than I expected. It was soooo hard to write Erik, I keep comparing him to Rumpelstiltskin which is utterly wrong of me! I loooooved writing Christine, and I love Anna O'Byrne's feisty and passionate Christine, so lots of fun. Also, I apologize for the "lovescene" I suck at writing lovescenes!**


End file.
